I'm Sorry
by SlyFlame
Summary: "His lips were so soft, and she loved the taste of them. Rin then pulled away, "I-I'm sorry.." she ran out of their room and out of the house, leaving behind a confused Len." LenxRin, incest. Please read!Lemons in later chapters!


Sly here! WOOT WOOT! Any ways this is my first rated M and my first LenxRin fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: there will be lemons in later chapters. Also my "t" and "y" keys don't work on this laptop I have to use, so I'm using this computer keyboard, so their might be a few words missing letters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid, though I wish I did.

His lips were so soft, and she loved the taste of them. Rin then pulled away, "I-I'm sorry.." she ran out of their room and out of the house, leaving behind a confused Len.

Earlier

"Len, hey Len, wake up!" Rin poked his face with her finger.

"Leave me alo.." Len's face was a bright red. Rin was right over him, her face was close, above his.

"What?"

"Nothing.."

"Alright. Hurry up or we're going to be late for school," Rin got off the bed and ran down stairs, already dressed, to where their brother was, it was his turn to cook breakfast today (their parents take a LOT of vacations, so its normally just Len, Rin, their brother, Jake, and their sister, Lena).

(8 minutes later)

"Finally," Rin said as Len came into he kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast with her.

"Wheres Jake and Lena?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"They already went to school" Rin replied. Len nodded as he began to quickly eat his food.

"Alright, lets go"

Rin sighed, "It's good today is Friday"

At school

"Hi Len!" "Len, where were you?" "OMG, you're so hot!" Lens fan girls practically screamed in his face while he tried to help his twin who was surrounded by boys trying to ask her out.

"S-sorry," Rin said while she was being cornered, "I-I" her face began to glow red as someone began to lower himself close to her face.

"You're so cute Rin!"

"Back off!" Len shoved the guy off of Rin, grabbed her hand and stomped to class. (If you haven't guessed it by now, the siblings are pretty popular, including Jake and Lena (they are all he same age, except for Jake, who is one year older)

Lunch

Rin saw Len and Miku walking to the cafeteria. It was a little strange that Len didn't wait for Rin today.

"Hey Len..." Rin stopped when she saw Miku stand on her tip toes and kiss Len. She suspected that Len had a thing for Miku, but...

Miku then pulled away and she and Len were blushing. Rin waited a few seconds, looking at the ground with a sad face. Then she walked up to them with a smile but didn't look either of them in the face. "H-hey Rin" Miku said.

"Hi.."

After School

"Wait up Rin" Len said, trying to catch up to the skipping Rin. But she didn't stop.

When they finally got home Lena asked why Len was so tired.

"Because someone wouldn't stop walking so fast the entire way here!" he replied while giving Rin a quick glare.

"Oh, well it's your turn to cook dinner, Len" Lena pushed her hair back while walking to the couch and turning on the T.V. Rin ran up to their room.

"Whatever" he said, following Rin. "Why is she acting so strange" Len thought.

"Hey Rin?" he said while opening the door to find Rin laying on her bed and typing something on the laptop.

"Hmm?"

"Whats wrong?"

She turned to face him,"What do you mean?"

He blushed slightly because her shirt and skirt was partially lifted and he could see her orange underwear." It seems like you've been avoiding me..."

Rin stood up and tried to walk out of the room, "It's nothing.."

Len pushed the door close, "Rin, please tell me"

"Why.."

"Huh?"

Rin touched her lips softly, sill looking away, " You kissed her, didn't you?"

"Wha- what?" Len's face was a bright red. He hadn't expected that.

Rin quickly turned and kissed him.

His lips were so soft, and she loved the taste of them. Rin then pulled away, "I-I'm sorry.." she ran out of their room and out of the house, leaving behind a confused Len.

Sly comments

Like I always say, please review! Whether it's an idea you have for the story, or I made a mistake, or I should change something, or you just liked the sorry. Your opinions really do help. :)

True story: So on Friday we had to basketball for P.E. And a first I didn't like it but then it started to become really into it, until someone on my own team ran right into me and I fell on my arm really bad. It still hurts but there are no bruises. I took so long typing with one hand today.

Any ways, I'll try to update soon. Please REVIEW!


End file.
